


Fallout Universe Character Sheet

by ilvermornystudent129



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Example, Character Reference, Character Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvermornystudent129/pseuds/ilvermornystudent129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sheet you can fill out to get a brief sense of your Fallout character. I'd love to see who you guys make from this so leave a comment!  Hope this helps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout Universe Character Sheet

Fallout 4 Character Sheet

Name:  
Nickname:  
Birth Date:  
Age:  
Western Zodiac Sign:  
Eastern Zodiac Sign:

Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Race:  
Ethnicity:  
Language(s) Spoken:  
Voice:  
Accent:  
Speech Impediments:  
Laugh:

Complexion:  
Eye Color/Shape:  
Hair Color/Cut (Including Facial Hair):  
Grooming (Neat, Messy):  
Face Shape:  
Distinguishing Features (Scars, Birthmarks):

Body Shape:  
Build (Muscular, Lean, Fat):  
Cup Size:  
Weight:  
Height:  
Shoe Size:

Health/Energy Level:  
Disabilities:  
Allergies:  
Medication:  
Addictions:

Memory:  
Phobia(s):  
Mental Illness(es):  
Senses (Eyesight, Hearing, etc.)

Coordination/Reflexes:  
Posture/Gait:  
Habits:  
General Mood:  
General Attitude (Interaction with Others):  
Emotional Stability (Consistency):

Under-armor:  
Armor:  
Relax-wear:  
Accessorie(s)(Tattoos, Jewelry):  
Primary Weapon(s):  
Secondary Weapon(s):  
Melee Weapon(s):

Current Residence:  
Friend(s):  
Lover(s):  
Past Spouse(s)/Lover(s):  
Pet(s):  
Faction(s):  
Collection(s)(Bobbleheads, Magazines, etc.):

Occupation(s)(Past or Present):  
Education:  
Social Stereotype(s)(Past or Present):  
Strength:  
Perception:  
Endurance:  
Charisma:  
Intelligence:  
Agility:  
Luck:

Religion:  
Moral Alignment:  
MBTI Personality Type:  
Reputation:  
Crime Record (Past or Present):

Traditions:  
Superstitions:  
Hobbies/Interests:  
Skills:


End file.
